The Escape, The Chronicals Of Naraku's Daughter
by gothdemongirl
Summary: PURPLE POLKA DOTTED MONKEYS! Attention grabber. Okay so this story is about Miyako, Naraku's unheard of daughter!Some stufff happen but you have to read to know what!
1. Runaways

Disclaimer: Noooooo. I don't own Inuyasha.

**The Escape, The Chronicles Of Naraku's Daughter**

**Chapter One.**

There she was. Simply sitting there, looking through her studies. Waiting for her teacher to knock on her door, any minute now. Her long black her going down her back, clean and shining. Her sparkling red eyes glued to her paper. Then there was finally the slow, polite knock on the door.

"Come in," she said in her sweet angelic voice. He came in without a word, and silently sat down across her.

"Hello Miyako," he said.

"Hello Kohaku!" She was cheerful. Though Kohaku always had that lost, hurting look in his eyes, that or they were completely emotionless. But she had a glowing shine in her eyes. It was probably because she didn't know. Didn't know what her father was famous for. No clue why _he_was even here. She was truthfully clueless.

"So what shall we start off with today?" he looked through some of his papers. "Oh lets see, maybe proper English. I've noticed you've been slipping on it lately."

"Oh proper english is so overrated! So what if I misspronounce a word?!"

"Well you know how your father is."

"Yeah, he sure does want me to be a proper lady. But I don't care about that. I'd rather be improper! What I _really_ want to know is when will I ever get to go outside?"

"I don't know Miyako. You know that. You also Know you're not allowed."

"I know!" she jumped out of her chair and spun around. "But I want to go outside and play! I want to climb the trees! I want to chase butterflies! I want to lay in the grass and look at stars in the night sky..." She looked longingly out the window. "Kohaku..."

"Yes?"

"A moth flew through my window last night...-"

"You know you're father doesn't want you to keep your window open at night."

"I know, and I don't care... but like I was saying, when it flew in... It landed on my dresser, and I touched it's wings. Then it wouldn't fly." She sat back down in the chair across from Kohaku. "But after awhile... It flew again. Out the window, and into the night's sky."

"Okay. So, why are you telling me this?"

She sighed. Obviously he didn't understand that she felt like that moth. That she can't fly. Even though she was sure she would one day. "I just thought... You might like to know."

"Yes well, that was a very interesting story. Now off to your studies."

After several long, very boring hours of looking over notes on proper English, and reading material, they were finally finished. Kohaku gathered his things up and was about to head out the door.

"Kohaku," Miyako said suddenly. "Stay and play with me!" She gave him puppy dog eyes, and lowered her lip.

"Play?" he asked. "Don't you think we're both too old for that?"

"So what?!" she asked. "Play with me!" she grabbed his hands and pulled him back into her room. She grabbed his other hand, making him drop his bag of papers, and started spinning them around.

"Miyako!" he exclaimed glancing at his things scattered across her floor.

"Oh Kohaku! You know you want to have some fun!" She suddenly slipped on one of the papers making them both fall on the ground. They landed next to each other. They both busted into a fit of laughter.

"I really should be leaving...," he said after a while.

"Noooo!" she whined.

"I have to." He got up and brushed himself off, then picked up his papers. "Besides. Your father will be home soon."

"Fine..." she got up and sat on her bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Miyako." Then he left. She got up and ran to the window. She could clearly see him walk down the walkway and onto the road. She watched him walk down the road until she could no longer see him. She sighed.

"I love you Kohaku...," she mumbled to herself. "If only you could love me back." She sat down on the bed. Then there was a very loud, "Meeow!" at the foot of her bed.

"Hello TaNeko!" she said picking up the two tailed cat and cuddling him. The cat purred happily in her arms. She laid down on the bed with him. "Good boy..." She stroked the cream colored top of the cats head, down it's black body, and then to the creamy tip of both of the tails. She laid there for a while, listening to nothing, but the cat's purring. Then she heard foot steps coming up the stairs. They stopped in front of her door. There was a hard, long knock at the door.

"Come in," she sing-songed, sitting up in her bed. The cat meowed in protest of her sitting up.

"Miyako," her father said coming into her room.

"Yes Father?" she asked, standing in his presence.

"I'm just checking in on you. How was your lesson today?" He sat down on her bed, not caring about manners.

"It went very well as usual. Kohaku is a very fine teacher."

"I'm sure he is..." He patted the empty space in his lap, signaling her to sit.

"Father," she said politely, walking over to him. "Don't you think I'm too old to sit in your lap?"

"Nonesense. Just because you're thirteen doesn't mean you're too old to sit in your daddy's lap."

"Okay," she said. She sat down carefully in his lap. He threw his arms around her and cuddled her. Then he smiled a mischievous smile, and started tickling her sides.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, laughing hysterically. TaNeko stared at them like they were crazy, and blinked his eyes twice.

"I love you Miyako," he said, hugging her still.

"I know Daddy, but when can I go outside?" she gave him puppy dog eyes.

"You aren't allowed to go outside," he said bluntly.

"But whhhhhyyyy?!" she whined.

"Too dangerous."

"No it's not!" she jumped up. "I won't get hurt I promise!"

"Master Naraku! We need to get going!" Kagura called from outside the door.

"I have to go, Miyako." He got up and patted her head.

"Okay... But just so you know... I will get outside sometime soon. And there is nothing you can do to stop me. I've been locked in here for thirteen years. I am restless."

"We'll see about that." He turned and was about to leave the room, but he turned and looked at her again. "Miyako?"

"Yes Father?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Daddy."

Miyako laid back down on her bed. She cuddled up to TaNeko and fell asleep.

The next morning she got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She brushed her hair and changed her clothes. She stared into her own eyes in the mirror. She hated the way she looked. Hated the way her nose pointed up. Hated her pale skin. Hated the small cluster of freckles on the top of her cheeks. Hated her hair that curled at the end. Hated her red eyes. Especially the eyes. Her red eyes made her feel like a monster. Made her feel like the demon she was. The only other person she new with red eyes was Kagura. She didn't know Kagura that well really. She just new she had the evil red yes. Just like her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The knock was fast, almost demanding. She hurridly walked over to the door. Insted of saying come in, she opened the door. Right when she opened it Kohaku shoved through. He had a bag with him, but it wasn't the school bag.

"Kohaku, lessons don't start yet," Miyako said, glancing at the clock.

"You want out?" Kohaku asked.

"What?" she asked, confused by his attitude. The normally calm emotionless Kohaku had turned frantic.

"You- you said you wanted outside. You come outside with me, we never come back."

"Why would I want to leave my Father, Kohaku? I'm not allowed outside... You said so yourself."

"HA!" he laughed mockingly. "Why would you want to leave your father?" Kohaku got closer to her and grabbed her shoulders. "You want to know why?"

Miyako nodded quickly, fear in her eyes. He was scaring her. She had never seen him like this. Ever.

"Well Miyako. Your father is an evil person. He's killed many people. And I know why he keeps you locked up here."

"Why?" she whispered in a shaky voice, not completely believing a word he's saying.

"Because if people knew you exsisted they would kill you. Just to get back at your Father."

"Kohaku, are you ok-kay?"

"No. I'm okay. As long I'm here, I'm not okay. Miyako, you don't understand do you? You father has killed. He's a killer. A killer of the innocent. He kills anyone. Innocent men, women, children. He doesn't care. Miyako! He doesn't care!"

"Why are you telling me this?" tears welling in her eyes. "Why?! Why now?!"

"Because I can't stand to see you like this anymore. I can't stand to see you clueless. I didn't know what to do, but now I do. We can just runaway."

"Runaway...?" she said the words like she's never heard them before. Kohaku grabbed her hands. She blushed through tears.

"Please Miyako. Runaway with me. I know what to do. I've got this planned out."

"I- I don't know."

"If you stay here... you'll never leave." Kohaku paused. "Miyako." He gulped. "You'll die here."

"Are you sure you know how to do this?"

"Yes." Kohaku's eyes were soft, but also full of excitement. Miyako didn't even think it through when she looked into his dark blue eyes. She was suddenly full of adrenaline.

"Okay." she said quickly. "Lets go."

"Great." Kohaku said. He went into her wardrobe and pulled out a few kimos, shirts, skirts, and pants. Then he went over to her dresser and pulled out socks, stockings, bras, and underwear. She blushed when he saw him pull out a handful of bras and underwear. Then he went in to her closet and pulled out a bag. He took all the clothes and shoved them into a bag. Miyako suddenly thought of something. She went in her closet and pulled out a smalled bag. She ran out the room. Kohaku searched around for something. By the time Miyako came upstairs he was looking under her bed. She picked her small bag up and started putting medical supplies she got out of the bathroom into the bag.

"What are you looking for?" Miyako asked when she finished packing the medical bag.

"This," Kohaku said pulling out TaNeko.

"TaNeko!" Miyako exclaimed. "We couldn't forget him, now could we?!"

"Nope. He plays a very important role."

"How so?"

"You know what to do don't you buddy?" Kohaku whispered to TaNeko.

"Meeow!" was TeNeko's response. Kohaku put the little kitty down on the ground. Suddenly fire practically surrounded TaNeko as he transformed in to a huge, vicious looking cat. Miyako's mouth dropped.

"How...?" she whispered. Kohaku chuckled.

"TaNeko... Miyako, remember when you first got him?" Kohaku's eyes where shining. "You were ten and you came up to me and asked, 'Kohaku, what should I name him?' and I picked him up and looked at him. Then I responded, 'TaNeko.' or Big Cat. You just giggled and said, 'You're so funny Kohaku! He so small! But okay!' then you ran off." he smirked and grabbed up her bag of clothes. "Now you know why I said TaNeko."

"Yeah," is all she could really say. She picked up the medical bag. "Do we need to get you your clothes?"

"Nope. They're right here." he patted the bag he came in with. He grabbed her hand and helped her on TaNeko. Then he got on. TaNeko took off. Went right throught the big bedroom window. They were soaring through the sky. TaNeko was flying fast. Kohaku had a wild look in his eyes because he knew his plan was working. Miyako felt like she was finally flying.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

KATIE: Hi hi readers! I've decided to just start new stories cuz I wanna. Don't you just love the new character?!

TOM: YES!!

MIYAKO: Why thank you!

KATIE: No problem! :D

KOHAKU: Whoa I'm like a main character.

KATIE: Yeah you're the strong hero that the princess falls in love with!

MIYAKO: _blushes_

TOM: Look she's red!!

KATIE: Yes Tom we can all see that... Well readers!! I'm done for now!! Please review or else my vampiric monkey minions will get you!! That's not a threat though, it's a promise!! Love ya bye, bye!!

TOM: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

MIYAKO: Bye, bye!!

KOHAKU: Bye.


	2. Happy Family

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I'd be rich, but I don't and I'm not.

**The Escape, The Chronicles Of Naraku's Daughter**

**Chapter Two.**

Miyako was full of adrenaline. She felt like she was soaring high, and she really was. Her arms were wrapped around the still wild-eyed Kohaku. TaNeko was flying strong, and flying fast. Really fast. Miyako felt a little lightheaded and made the mistake of looking down. Then she saw how high she really was. The trees below her looked like floral toothpicks.

"Kohaku...," she gasped tightening her gripp on him. She'd never been this high before ever. Never felt wind beat on her face. Never been outside.

"You okay?" he asked, looking back at her.

"I'm scared," she said burying her face in his back. Her heart was pounding, and she felt a knot in the back of her throat.

"Air sick?" he asked still looking at her.

"No just FREAKING OUT!" she screeched in his back. He chuckled grabbed her and swung her in front of him. She screamed in surprise and in fear as he did this.

"Don't worry! You're fine with me. I've done this a million times." He brushed hair from her tear-stained-freckled cheeks. She kept her arms around his neck. She was afraid to look down. He wiped her eyes. "Don't look down. Just look at me." He rubbed her back.

"Okay, Just look at Kohaku," she told herself. "Kohaku's not falling. Kohaku's alive. Do as Kohaku does." Kohaku laughed at her nervousness.

"Miyako," he said looking into her soft red eyes.

"Yes, Kohaku?" she looked him in his eyes. Then she got stuck there. Stuck staring in his beautiful eyes.

"Let's get married!" he said. It totally caught Miyako off guard. She was so shocked, so surprised that she almost fell straight off TaNeko.

"What?! Are you sure? You're older than me! Do you really love me? Why me? Am I asleep?" she bombarded him with questions, because she was pretty sure she was asleep.

"You heard me. Yes, I'm sure. I'm only older than you by four years. I really love you, I always have. Because you're perfect to me and I love you a lot. And no, you're not sleeping."

"Really?" she breathed it, just a faint whisper.

"Yes," he said, surprisingly he heard her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately in the air. Miyako thought she felt light headed before. Now she was pretty sure her head floated right off.

"I will," she said. "I will marry you."

They were in the air for hours. Kohaku kept a very watchful eye on the ground. Making sure no one was going after them. But mostly because he was trying to find those who could help him. Miyako had fallen asleep in his arms. He held her protectivly. TaNeko had not tired yet. He was just to excited to be out to even take a breather. Kohaku stroked Miyako's hair. She snuggled into him. It was late. Very late. Kohaku could hardly see anything in the dark. But there must have been a God in heaven looking after them because he saw lights. They were coming from this pretty big village.

"Head down," Kohaku instructed TaNeko. TaNeko did as he was told. He flew down and into some grass. Some people stared, but then looked away very briefly. Two teen aged kids and a flying cat wasn't the weirdest thing they had ever seen. Kohaku was carrying Miyako. TaNeko had transformed back into his small kitty form and sat on Kohaku's shoulder, making him look like he was wearing some kind of fur scarf. Kohaku quickly figured out that the village was a trade village. Seeing as there was so many people around with all kinds of trade goods. Goods like furniture, live stock, clothing, food, you name it, it was there. And it made sense on why people were out so late.

"Hey, Is there a Shinto Shrine here?" Kohaku asked an older looking man who had a shiny bald head. He was trading some fruit for a chair.

"Yes there is... Just a few ways down from here," the man had said pointing.

"Is there any place I could stay?" Kohaku was watching the man trade. Picking up on things. Anything could hold useful informatinon.

"Yeah," he nodded to a place across the street. "It's a pretty nice place. Run by a sweet old lady. It's part hotel and part bath house. Best you can find." The man had said this between bargaining with someone who trying to trade a goat.

"Thank you," Kohaku said.

"Yeah no problem. You here to trade?" the man asked.

"I don't have much to trade." Kohaku nodded toward the three bags he had. "All I got is stuff I need."

"What about the cat?"

"No sorry he's not up for trade. Are you TaNeko?" Kohaku petted the cat on his head. TaNeko hissed at the trader.

"Yeah well I'll give you anything... for the girl."

"No!" Kohaku said in a disgusted tone. He quickly turned away and headed for the place across the street. Surprisingly Miyako had stayed asleep throughout all the commotion. He went inside the hotel. It looked old, but it was nice.

"Hello! How may I help you?" asked a sweet looking old lady.

"I need a room. Please?" Kohaku whispered. He was kind of afraid to talk much louder. It was so peaceful, he didn't want to disturb that.

"Of course!" the woman said.

"How much?" Kohaku asked.

"It'll be 4931.25 yen," she said. (A/N: Chill out people that's only 50 dollars in U.S or 37.755 pounds, which is European.)

"Sure thing," he pulled out the money and handed it to the woman. She gave him the key and room number. He carried Miyako to the room and gently placed her on the bed. He put their things down and stretched. He flopped down on the bed next to her. Her eyes flashed open. That made him jump.

"What's wrong?" she yawned.

"Your eyes just kinda flashed open...," he explained.

"It's okay." She looked around. "Where are we?"

"In some traders' village. We're just in a hotel. There's a Shinto Shrine here. We can get married tomorrow."

"Wow... Really?"

"Yeah... Are you sure you want to marry me?" he looked in her eyes. Checking for truth. "Because after you marry me... I want you to bare my child."

"Of course! I'd love to bare you a child." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "But why are we doing this so suddenly?"

"Because it's safer. It's harder to find you if you start a new life. And I've been waiting for you to be of age for a while now."

"Really? You've been waiting for this?"

"Yes, I have." Kohaku hugged her. Miyako smiled and cuddled into his arms. She fell back asleep. Kohaku fell asleep shortly after her. TaNeko was curled up on the foot of the bed. They slept very peacefully that night.

The next morning Kohaku was up. He pulled out a fancy kimono dress for Miyako. He pulled out his nicest black kimono. Which was one that he hadn't worn often. Miyako woke up to Kohaku putting his hair up. She got up and streached. Kohaku was already dressed for the wedding. Miyako went into the closet and changed. She came out looking beautiful. Her kimono was all white and she was painted all white (A/N: I'll explain it all in the authors note at the end...). Her lips were painted a brilliant red and her hair was up in a neat bun. Kohaku was dumb struck.

"H-how's you do all that in the closet?" he asked when he finally remember to talk. She giggled. "You look beautiful." He said with soft eyes.

"You look great yourself," she said shyly. They walked to the Shinto Shrine together. TaNeko following behind. He was not going to miss this. Kohaku asked some random old guy to pretend to be Miyako's father. And he agreed to. Which was surprising... When they got there it wasn't anything much. They said their vows and then drank their nine cups of sake. It was about six when they got home. Miyako headed for the bath house. When she got back her and Kohaku were still a little tipsy from sake. Kohaku had been in the bed waiting for her. She laid down next to him.

"Are you ready to make a baby?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said. "But I'm a little scared."

"Of what?" he asked sweetly.

"I'm not really sure... I'm just scared."

"Don't be..." He started kissing her (A/N: Wow lots of authors notes in this one... Well yeah this is about to get rated X...). He pulled his kimono off, then opened hers. She blushed slightly. He stared at her body. Then he chuckled. "You have very large breasts for a girl your age. But you won't be a girl for long." She was shocked that he said that, but she kept her mouth shut. He pulled her kimono off completely. Then he started kissing all over her chest. He moved down to her stomach and kissed there. She shivered. He took his hair out and moved even lower. He spread her legs out.

"Kohaku, no," she said. But he had already started down there. He was down there for several minutes before she moaned out loud. She could feel him smile at that. He moved back up to her face. She opened her legs up for him.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded.

"Kiss me while you do it," she told him. He kissed her on the lips as he entered her body. She screamed out loud. He started moving up and down. TaNeko came in, then turned around and left. He was going to be scarred for life by that.

"I love you Miyako," Kohaku whispered. He started to go faster.

"Kohaku," Miyako mumbled. He grabbed her legs. He was holding on hard. "Kohaku... You're hurting me..." she moaned. He ignored her and kept going. "Kohaku!" she said louder.

"Calm down I think I'm about to-" Then it happened. He felt it and she felt it. Miyako screamed out loud. Kohaku went faster, and faster. He wanted to make sure it went in.

"Kohaku!" she screamed. Then he stopped. She had tears in her eyes. They were both breathing hard. He flopped down on the bed next to her. He pulled her close to him. He cuddled her and threw the sheets over both of them.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, his eyes closed. She looked at his face.

"No... I'm happy that we made love," she said cuddling into him some more.

"Wanna do it some more?"

"Yup."

(A/N: TIME CHANGE!!)  
The next morning... Kohaku gently shook Miyako. Her eyes flashed open. She sat up rubbed her eyes, yawned, and stretched.

"Get dressed. We gotta go!" Kohaku said in a hushed voice.

"Oh... Okay." She got up and put on a simple black shorts and red top. What she usually would wear. TaNeko was transformed into his huge self. They walked out the hotel, and waved goodbye to the old woman. They got on TaNeko and took off. "Wow... Everything's gone so fast... Two days ago you were teaching me a lesson in my bedroom." She said laughing.

"Yeah," Kohaku sighed. "You've made me the happiest man in the world. I hope you know that."

"I know!" she said hugging him around the waist. "So where exactly are we supposed to be going?"

"We have to find someone."

"Who?"

"A group of people... I think we should find them soon. I can sense it..."

"Okay... Well who exactally are we trying to find?"

"Shh!" Kohaku said trying to listen. He made TaNeko fly down closer to the ground. He could hear some girl shout, "SIT! SIT! SIT!" As they flew closer he could see people. Two of them had silver hair. One silver haired guy had on a red kimono. The other man with silver hair had fluff around his neck. There was a monk in dark blue. A girl who looked about Miyako's age. There was a kitsune... And two women. One woman had black hair and a school uniform on. The other had a green and pink kimono, she had brown hair, and she was holding a small cat that resembled TaNeko.

Kohaku new who these people were. He new their names. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Rin, Shippo, Kagome, and his sister, Sango. The two tailed cat she was holding was Kirara.

"Fly down!" Kohaku practically screamed at TaNeko. The group of people below quickly looked up. Several of them pulled out weapons.

"Wait!" Sango yelled at the ones who had their wepon ready.

"SANGO!" Kohaku shouted in excitement when they flew down.

"Kohaku!?" Sango ran over to her brother, who was much taller than her now, and hugged him. Miyako got off of TaNeko. She was looking at the scene in confusion. TaNeko transformed back and went over to Kirara. They were sniffing each other. Everyone in the group was staring at Kohaku and Sango, but when the were done they looked over to Miyako.

"Who is she?" Sesshomaru demanded. Kohaku ran over to Miyako. He put one arm around her.

"This is Miyako, my wife," Kohaku said with a smile.

"Wife?!" Sango chocked.

"Woah..." said Miroku.

"She's also... Naraku's daughter," Kohaku said. Then everything happen way to fast. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha pulled out their weapons. Kohaku jumped in front of her and pulled out his weapon.

"Kill her!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's sleeve and Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha.

"Don't touch her!" Kohaku hissed.

"They weren't going to! Isn't that right?!" Rin said with dangerous eyes. Sesshomaru looked at her, and put his wepon away. Inuyasha put his away too, following his older brother.

"Sorry..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"They just kind of lost it for a second there. It won't happen again." Kagome reassured.

"It's okay," Miyako said, smiling.

"How can Naraku have a daughter?!" Miroku exclaimed. "She's like Rin's age and we've never known about this?!"

"Naraku kept her locked up," said Kohaku.

"That bastard..." Sesshomaru said.

"So you've never been outside?!" Shippo asked his mouth dropped to the floor.

"Nope, never!" Miyako said with a smile. Rin skipped over to Miyako.

"Hello! I'm Rin!" she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you! How old are you?" Miyako asked.

"I'm thirteen!"

"Me too!"

"Really!" Rin's eyes lit up. Happy that she has a girl her age around. "This is my Lord Fluffy!" she said looking at Sesshomaru.

"Fluffy?" Miyako asked.

"It's really Sesshomaru, but Fluffy's better!" Rin exclaimed. "That's Kogaome. That's Sango, she's Kohaku's sister!" She pointed to Kagome and Sango.

"Kohaku I didn't know you had a sister!"

"Oh! And that's Miroku! That's Inuyasha! That's Shippo! And that's Kirara!" Rin said excitedly pointing to everyone.

"Nice to meet you all," Miyako said, bowing.

"Oh no need to bow!" Rin exclaimed. "You're family now!"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

KATIE: Okay readers!

TOM: Explain things because I lost.

KATIE: Okay well the reason Miyako was painted white was... Miyako, you wanna explain it?

MIYAKO: Sure! Well in tradisional Japanese weddings the women get painted white to show purity.

TOM: And a Shinto Shrine?

KATIE: That's where they get married. Like how in America, or England you get married in normally chapels. Just think of it like that!

TOM: Yeah, but nine cups of sake?!

KOHAKU: It's a tradition...

TOM: Katie, how do you know all this?

KATIE: That's for me to know and you to never find out!! Well Reader I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even thought one part was kinda... twitch, twitch... But review or else vampiric monkeys and blah, blah, blah! Love ya bye bye!!

TOM: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

MIYAKO: Bye bye!!

KOHAKU: Bye.


End file.
